My First Love
by Alicia.Usagi
Summary: Untuk suatu alasan, Dino meninggalkan Hibari. Apa sebenarnya arti kepergian Dino? Apa kebenaran dibalik semua nya? my first fic, re-publish after re-edit. mind to read?


First Love

Ciao minna~ Alicia here..

Ni Fic pernah saya post, tapi dihapus karena song fic :/ oke, gatau alasannya kenapa. Tapi saya bandel, saya tau.. moga" ga dihapus lagi =_=Oke, berhubung saya ga teliti, jadi dalam fic ini mungkin typo(s) akan bertebaran bak ranjau :v

Harap makluum~~ *sembah sujud reader*

Yosh~ ini song fic, entah kesambet apaan setelah dengar lagu First Love nya Utada Hikaru :v –peace-

Well, ga ada lebih banyak bacot disini~ Enjoy minna :-D

**Disclaimer:**

**KHR belongs to Akira Amano-sensei , tapi Dino dan Hibari milik author #Duagh #terlalu banyak ngarep**

**First Love © Utada Hikaru**

-enjoy minna-

"**Saigo no kissu wa tobacco no flavor ga shita"**

"**Nigakure setsunai kaori"**

_(The last kiss tasted like tobacco,_

_A bitter and sad smell)_

"Kyouya.. Kita putus." Perkataan dari pemuda berambut kuning dengan tattoo kuda di lengannya itu membius sang karnivore Namimori. Tidak ada kata favorit "Kamikorosu" yang keluar dari mulut sang karnivore, bahkan sepasang tonfa kesayangannya tertidur di lantai atap Nami-Chu. Sang karnivore hanya menunduk bisu—tidak mempercayai perkataan dari Don Cavallone dihadapannya.

"Kyouya…" Sang Don Cavallone itu mendekati sang karnivore, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Dino mencium Kyouya lembut—untuk terakhir kalinya.

".. kenapa?" sang karnivore pun membuka mulutnya—setelah jarak diantara mereka kembali menjauh.

"karena aku tak lagi mencintaimu—aku mencintai seseorang yang lain" bohong. Ingin rasanya kau—yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka—menyela pembicaraan mereka. Tapi engkau tahu, engkau tak mampu melakukannya.

"…" hening kembali mencekam suasana diantara mereka.

Ketika engkau berfikir bahwa sang karnivore akan menggigit Don Cavallone sampai mati—ternyata kau salah. Ia, seorang Hibari Kyouya tersenyum lebar—untuk pertama kalinya. Sangat manis. Ia pun memeluk Dino untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum membiarkannya pergi.

Engkau memperhatikan semua dari jauh. Melihat airmata sang karnivore yang akhirnya terjatuh, mendengarnya bergumam, "hal terakhir yang ingin kutinggalkan padanya bukanlah airmata, tetapi senyuman. Karena aku ingin meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam untuknya—untuk terakhir kalinya—walau hanya sedikit.."

-oOo-

"**Ashita no imagoro ni wa"**

"**anata wa doko ni iru n' darou"**

"**dare wo omotte 'ru 'n darou"**

_(Tommorrow, at this time_

_Where will you be?_

_Who will you be thinking about.)_

Pemuda yang paling ditakuti se-Namimori hanya terdiam memandang sebuah foto—fotonya dengan orang yang paling dikasihinya, mantan kekasihnya Dino Cavallone.

Pandangannya menerawang jauh, memutar ulang memori tentang foto itu. Dan lagi, kau hanya dapat melihat dari jauh.

-Flashback-

"Kyouya!" suara ceria dari Don Cavallone ceroboh itu mengusik ketenangan di kantor komite kedisiplinan Kyouya.

"hn. Mau apa kau?" sebuah balasan yang terlontar lagi-lagi berupa kata-kata dingin.

"uh! Kejam! Aku hanya mau ngajak kamu jalan-jalan!" tapi itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi seorang Dino yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran dan nada manja nan lebay khas Dino. Aura deathglare pekat mengelilingi Kyouya. Hari ini festifal sekolah dan seorang Hibari Kyouya sangat benci keramaian, kan? tapi apalah daya. Bukan Dino namanya kalau ia menuruti—atau lebih tepatnya menghiraukan phobia (?) Kyouya akan keramaian itu. Dia tetap menarik tangan Kyouya, memaksanya mengikuti Dino ke sebuah tempat aneh yang bahkan Hibari sendiri tidak tahu itu tempat apa sampai membaca papan namanya—Cats Paradise. Hibari hanya memandang Dino dengan tanda tanya besar sedangkan Dino malah cengar-cengir mesum. Tebak kenapa? Semua pertanyaan—yang ada di dalam benak Kyouya—terjawab ketika melihat isi dari Cats Paradise—yang sukses membuat Hibari merinding melihatnya. Mau tau kenapa?

"Irrashaimase~ to Cats Paradise!" sambut satu-satunya cewe asli berambut indigo dan salah satu matanya ditutupi oleh eyepatch. Mata Hibari menjelajahi isi host club nan gaje itu. Cewe—ralat, cowo dengan kuping kucing dan wig aneh dan baju ala maid memenuhi ruangan itu. Oh, dan jangan lupakan para seme yang nafsu melihat para uke yang menggoda dan sexy itu. Singkat kata, Cats Paradise adalah host club khusus buat homosexsual yang lebay-lebay, alay, gaje, plus ganteng-ganteng itu. Bahkan para anggota Guardian Vongola—kecuali nanas mesum Mukuro yang entah kenapa ga ikutan nongol di host club ini—serta boss nya pun turut serta! Dan.. apa yang terjadi? Ohh Dino, keputusan yang salah mengajak seorang Hibari Kyouya ke tempat gaje seperti itu, masa Hibari yang innocent lu ajarin ajaran sesat! #author ditendang ke langit

Sementara Hibari bengong melihat Tsuna yang sedang diperkosa oleh Giotto di pojokan, Yamamoto yang melumat bibir Gokudera dengan rakusnya, Chrome—yang tak disangka adalah seorang fujoshi akut—sedang mengabdikan momen-momen indah tersebut, dll, Dino menarik tangan Kyouya dan memaksanya memasuki sebuah ruangan, membuat sang Hibari Kyouya memakai pakaian yang serupa dengan para uke lainnya.

"Chrome-chan!" panggil Dino setelah ia berhasil mengajak (baca: memaksa) Hibari mengenakan kostum lebay itu. Chrome pun menoleh, mendapati dua insan yang sedang berciuman dan tanpa ba-bi-bu memotretnya.

Dan hasilnya? Foto itu dipajang oleh Dino di meja kerja Kyouya, diberi kutukan(?) agar tidak pernah menghilang dari meja itu.

-End of Flashback-

Kyouya tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Entah kenapa ia sangat tidak berdaya bila berhadapan dengan Cavallone ceroboh itu. tanpa ia sadari, airmata jatuh dari mata onyxnya. Ia tak rela—tak pernah rela harus berpisah dengan Cavallone ceroboh itu. tapi bagaimana pun ia memohon, waktu yang hilang takkan pernah kembali. Dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Dino Cavallone tidak mencintainya lagi.

-oOo-

"**You are always gonna be my love**

**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo**

**I'll remember to love**

**You taught me how**

**You are always gonna be the one**

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**

**Atarashii uta utaeru made"**

_(you are always gonna be my love_

_Even if I fall in love with someone once again_

_I'll remember to hold on_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_It's still a sad song_

_Until I can sing a new song)_

"Hibari-san, tolong dengarkan dengan baik-baik.." suara boss Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi itu bergetar menahan tangisan.

"D-Dino-nii telah meninggal….." lanjut Boss Vongola itu.

"…" tak ada reaksi dari kumo no sugosha itu.

"maaf, aku telah melakukan yang terbaik EXTREME untuk menyembuhkannya—tapi sia-sia saja." Jelas Sasagawa Ryohei, sun guardian dari Vongola yang bersemangat—tapi tidak kali ini.

"maa.. maa.. yang sabar senpai…" biasanya ame no sugosha yang santai, Yamamoto Takeshi itupun kini tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya atas kematian Don Cavallone yang kesepuluh itu.

"cih. Bukan hanya dia cowo satu-satunya, kan?" nampaknya sang strom guardian dari Vongola, Gokudera Hayato memberikan support yang salah—sesuatu yang sangat tidak tepat dikatakan saat ini.

"Hibari-san.. percayalah bahwa Dino-san mencintaimu sampai selamanya.." kini sang fujoshi akut sekaligus kiri no sugosha, Chrome Dokuro pun turut men-support sang karnivore.

"Lambo-san akan memberikan lollipop Lambo-san untuk Hibari-san!" ironis—bahkan aho ushi alias thunder guardian dari Vongola, Lambo Bovino ikut berusaha menghibur Hibari—tanpa tahu bahwa Hibari benci makanan manis.

Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau tahu.. kau tahu semuanya. Tapi diam demi Kyouya—atau dirimu?

"Kyouya.. lupakan lah Dino." Itulah yang ingin kau katakan—tapi tak mampu. Tangan besarmu hanya bergerak, mengelus rambut kumo no sugosha itu dengan lembut, sementara tangan mu yang lain menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukanmu. Membiarkan airmatanya membasahi jasmu.

Andaikan kau dapat menggantikan posisi Dino dalam hatinya. Tapi bagi seorang Kyouya, tak ada yang dapat menggantikan tutor kesayangannya, dan kau tahu pasti tentang hal itu. Yang dapat kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah menghibur Kyouya, dan memenuhi permintaan terakhir Dino.

-Flashback-

"Mukuro.. Kumohon padamu, berikan ini pada Kyouya saat waktunya tepat.." suara Dino sangat lemah, tapi dia tahu pasti bahwa kau mendengarkannya. Dia memberimu sebuah kaset, yang berisi rekamannya.

"dan lagi.. kumohon, bahagiakan Kyouya." Perkataannya membuatmu terkejut. Dia menyadarinya, menyadari bahwa engkau mencintai seseorang yang sama dengannya. Lalu iapun tersenyum hangat—untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya, membiarkan rohnya terbang bersama benih bunga dandelion dan kata terakhirnya, "ti amo, Kyouya"

-End of Flashback-

dalam hati seorang Hibari Kyouya selalu dan hanya ada seorang Dino Cavallone.

-oOo-

"**tachidomaru jikan ga**

**Ugoki-dasou to shite'ru**

**Wasuretaku nai koto bakari"**

_(the paused time is_

_about to start moving_

_there's many things that I don't want to forget about)_

"Kyouya.. makanlah walau sedikit." Katamu berusaha membuat sang awan makan, walau hanya 1 suap saja. Ya.. sang awan yg sama skali belum dapat menerima berita kematian orang yang dikasihinya—Dino.

"singkirkan itu.. Aku tidak nafsu makan." Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Kyouya. Matanya menerawang jauh—jauh kearah langit. "Dino.." gumamnya cukup pelan, namun kau dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ayolah Kyouya.. Kau sudah 2 hari ini tak makan.." katamu tegas, namun tersirat bahwa kau khawatir akan kesehatannya. Tidak ada respon dari sang awan yang tetap memandang langit cerah. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan kerinduan, kekecewaan, serta kesedihan yang mendalam.. Namun juga menyiratkan perasaan sayangnya pada Dino. Dan kau tidak tahan melihatnya, kau pun memakan sesuap nasi lalu menyalurkannya ke Kyouya—mouth-to-mouth dengan paksa. Kyouya terkejut—sangat—dan segera, tangannya bergerak..

PLAK! Ia menamparmu.

"sejak awal aku tahu bahwa aku tak dapat menang darimu.. Dino." Kau hanya bergumam pelan, mengelus pipimu yang memerah

"HAHAHAHAHA…" tawa keras dari Kyouya sontak membuatmu kaget dan berfikir apakah kau harus memanggil psikiater, atau memeriksakan Kyouya ke dokter agar tahu bahwa otaknya rada sarap #plak

"Hahahaha… haha.." tawanya mereda, digantikan oleh cairan bening yang lahir dari matanya, mengalir di pipinya, berakhir di bibirnya (?), jatuh di dagunya.

"hiks… ukh.. sial.. Dino.. Dino.." sekuat apapun sang karnivora, tetap saja rasanya sakit bila ditinggal oleh orang yang dikasihi. Kyouya menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dan kau? Kau hanya terdiam melihatnya…

"_sakit.. sakit melihat orang yang kita kasihi sedih.."_ Kau pun memeluk sang karnivore, berusaha menenangkannya.

"_**lupakanlah.. lupakanlah aku.. Kyouya"**_

-oOo-

"**Ashita no, imagoro ni wa"**

"**watashi wa kiito, naiteru"**

"**anata wo omotte 'ru 'n darau"**

_(tomorrow, at this time_

_I'll probably crying_

_I'll probably be thinking about you)_

1 tahun sudah berlalu sejak kematian Dino cavallone, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Penerus keluarga Cavallone ialah wanita yang dinikahi Dino. Semua? Bukan.. ada 2 orang yang berbeda, Kau dan tentunya Kyouya.

Sang awan tak pernah menjadi sama kembali. Ia pasif, bahkan tonfa kesayangannya dikuburkan(?) jauh-jauh. Dan kau? Tiap harinya kau berada di Vongola HQ, menemani Hibari Kyouya yang kesepian. Walau kau tahu bahwa kau tak pernah dapat menggantikan sosok Dino Cavallone.

Tiap hari sang awan dihabiskan memikirkan Dino Cavallone, menatap langit biru. Tak satu detikpun ia melupakan Dino. Airmata yang entah sudah berapa banyak ia keluarkan untuk menangisi Dino.

Ya… dia tak pernah bisa melupakan senyum bodoh Dino, sikap cerobohnya, sikap Dino yang kekanak-kanakan.. ia rindu semua itu. Dia rindu akan suara Dino, pelukannya, ciuman lembutnya..

Tapi dia tahu, bahwa dia tak pernah… takkan pernah bertemu dengan Dino kembali.

"…" Hibari menangis dalam keheningan,

Begitu pula dengan kau yang sedari tadi melihatnya. _"sudah saatnya kah? Kyouya…"_

-oOo-

"**You will always be inside my heart**

**Itsu mo, anata dake no basho ga aru kara**

**I hope that I have a place in your heart, too**

**Now and forever you are still the one**

**Ima wa, mada kanashii love song**

**Atarashii uta utaeru made"**

_(you will always be inside my heart_

_You will always have your own place_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart, too_

_Now and forever you are still the one_

_It's still a sad love song_

_Until I can sing a new song)_

"apa ini?" tanya kyouya dengan ekspresi bingung—walau tidak diperlihatkannya. Ia memegang sebuah kado kecil, dan sebuah kaset rekaman. Kau hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "ini hari ulang tahunmu, bukan?" sebenarnya tidak perlu bertanya lagi, karena ini adalah tanggal 5 Mei dan pasti, hari ini sang awan berulang tahun.

"lalu?" Kyouya tampaknya masih tak mengerti niatmu.

"Buon compleanno, mio amore." Lalu kaupun memeluk Kyouya—yang tentu saja terkejut dengan perilakumu yang tidak biasanya itu.

"hoi nanas, apa yang kau—umph!" dengan lembut, kau mengecup bibir Kyouya dan tersenyum didepannya untuk pertama kali.

BUK!

Sayangnya, kau tak memperhatikan tonfa Kyouya yang "bangun" dan menghajarmu di perut, balasan yang kasar dari perlakuanmu tadi. "haha.." kau hanya menyengir miris, memegang perutmu yang kena telak tadi. "Kyou—" kau terkejut, melihat sosok yang selama ini tak pernah menunjukkan tangisannya didepan orang lain, kini menangis. Tanganmu pun tergerak menghapus airmatanya.

"Di..no.."

DEG! Jantung mu berdegup. Kau tahu itu—kau tau bahwa kau tak pernah menang dari Dino. Tapi tetap saja, kau memaksakan senyumanmu. "Kyouya… Aku mencintaimu.." akhirnya, kata-kata yang ingin kau ucapkan terucap juga. Walau kau tau, bahwa kau tak dapat menggantikan sosok Dino.

"Oi, Mukuro—" kau menghentikan perkataanya, menempelkan jari telunjukmu di bibirnya dan berkata, "aku tahu… aku tak pernah dapat menggantikan sosok Dino Cavallone. Setidaknya.. Setidaknya kau mengetahui perasaanku, itu cukup.." kau mulai kehabisan nafas, membuat Kyouya mengernyit heran melihat dirimu yang terlihat lemah sekarang. "oi, nanas! Nanas!" Kyouya mulai panic dan mencoba meminta bantuan, tapi tanganmu menahannya.

"Kyouya.. Aku ingin kau tau kebenarannya.."

"Diamlah! K-kau sudah sekarat tahu!" suara Kyouya bergetar

"Dengarkan aku! Kumohon.. tatap aku saat ini—hanya saat ini saja."

"…" meski terlihat enggan, akhirnya Kyouya menatapmu dengan lekat.

"Kyouya… Aku mencintaimu, sudah sangat lama.. sebelum Dino bertemu denganmu. Kukira, saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya…" kata-katamu terdengar sangat, sangat menyedihkan.

"dengarkanlah kaset itu.. itu adalah rekaman yang Dino titipkan padaku, sejak ia meninggalkanmu.." kau menatap Kyouya sejenak, menunggu reaksinya.

"…" Kyouya tetap diam dan mendengarkan.

"Maaf.. Maaf menyembunyikannya selama ini.. kupikir, kau akan melupakan Dino seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.. ternyata aku salah."

... PLAK! Kyouya menamparmu kuat. Dan saat itu, dengan jelas kau dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Kyouya yang sangat melukai hatimu. Perasaan marah, kecewa, tetapi juga senang bercampur aduk.

"itu memang pantas bagimu!" ucap Kyouya menaikkan nadanya 1 oktaf. "kau.. kenapa kau.. menyembunyikan barang seperti itu! tidakkah.. tidakkah kau tau bahwa aku merindukan Dino? Kenapa?" pemandangan yang terlihat saat ini sangatlah menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kau Cuma diam? JAWAB AKU! JAWAB AKU MUKURO ROKUDOU!" tuntut Kyouya, menyebutkan namamu.

Kau tersenyum, dan berkata "Maaf…". Lalu kau membiarkan sang awan berlari keluar—menangis—meninggalkanmu sendiri.

"_pada akhirnya, akulah yang membuat Kyouya terluka.. dan menangis. Aku pantas mendapatkan ini.." _ lalu kaupun menghilang—untuk selamanya.

-oOo-

""**You are always gonna be my love**

**Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo**

**I'll remember to love**

**You taught me how**

**You are always gonna be the one**

**Ima wa mada kanashii love song**

**Now and forever"**

_(you are always gonna be my love_

_Even if I fall in love with someone once again_

_I'll remember to hold on_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_It's still a sad song_

_Now and forever)_

"_Kyouya! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" _ terdengar suara yang ceria—khas Dino saat Kyouya mendengar isi rekaman yang diberikan oleh Mukuro.

"_aku merindukanmu… jujur saja. Aku tak pantas untuk mengatakan hal ini karena pada awalnya akulah yang meninggalkanmu. Tapi ini berat, kau tahu? Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu.. Oke, ini kali pertama aku merekam suaraku sendiri dan.. ini membuatku rada gugup! Jiahahaha" _ well, tanpa diberitahupun Kyouya tau bahwa Dino gugup. Berapa tahun memangnya dia kenal sama Dino?

"_Em.. intinya, aku merindukanmu. Tapi bukan ini alasan aku meninggalkan rekaman untukmu! Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kebenarannya..—" _Kyouya mem-pause kan Mp4 playernya sejenak, mengingat hari ini dia mengetahui kebenaran tentang hadiah ulang tahunnya. Tapi, apalah daya. Kyouya sudah sangat kecanduan Dino dan ia tak tahan ingin mendengar suara Dino lagi—walau hanya berupa rekaman.

"_Aku tidak pernah ingin meninggalkanmu. Bahkan kita sudah bersumpah sehidup semati di gereja yang kita datangi, bukan? Aku ingin menepati janjiku, tinggal dan hidup bersamamu, selamanya namun… namun padre dan madre menginginkan hal lain. Mereka tidak setuju dengan keputusanku dan menjodohkanku dengan cewe dari mafia lain, Alfheim. Mereka ingin punya seorang cucu dan penerus yang bisa dibanggakan.." _Kyouya terdiam. Memang benar, keinginan semua orang tua yang normal pasti itu kan? ingin anaknya bahagia, punya cucu yang bisa dibanggakan.. sayang sekali Kyouya tidak bisa—malah tidak mungkin—memberikan seorang "cucu" pada orangtua Dino.

"_Keinginan padre dan madre sudah sangat bulat. Rencananya aku akan memutuskan pertunanganku dengan Alfheim, namun… aku tak ingin menghalangimu juga. Pasti orangtua mu mirip dengan orangtua ku… dan kita tahu bahwa kita tidak bisa memberikan seorang "cucu" untuk mereka.. jadi kuputuskan untuk membohongimu, mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu lagi…" _kini Kyouya tahu kebenarannya. Saat ia ingin men-stop kan rekaman itu, Kyouya sadar bahwa rekamannya terlalu pendek untuk durasi 5 menit. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar lagi.

"_aku tak pernah mati.. Kau tahu? Mungkin berita kematianku telah tersiar kemana-mana. Bahkan, mungkin semua telah melupakan nama Dino Cavallone, dan mengenal nama 'Alfheim Cavallone'.. tapi itu tidak benar.." _hah? Kali ini Kyouya terperangah.. tidak mati? Dino tidak mati? Kini Kyouya semakin tidak mengerti maksud rekaman ini. Kalau Dino tidak mati, lalu siapa? Jauh dalam hati Kyouya, ia tak tahu harus merasa senang atau apalah. Karena ia merasa.. sedih.

"_Mukuro Rokudou menggantikanku. Ia muncul tepat saat peluru dari mafia Millefiore menembak kearahku. Dialah yang meninggal. Dan Chrome memakai ilusi agar jasad Mukuro terlihat seperti jasadku. Hal itu untuk menghindari mafia Millefiore curiga, karena mereka berfikir bahwa mereka berhasil membunuhku. ARGH! Bahkan aku tak tahu apakah rekaman ini akan sampai padamu!" _ Deg! Kali ini Kyouya benar-benar bingung. Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah tadi Mukuro masih ada bersamanya? Mengecupnya tanpa izin?

"_Saat ini aku ada di RS Alfheimcast Corp. kuharap, bila rekaman ini sampai padamu… Argh! Lupakan.. aku tahu walau betapa aku merindukanmu, aku tidak berhak atas mu lagi.._" kyouya terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya. Kini ia bimbang, akankah ia kembali pada Dino? Walau Dino menghianatinya? Well, itu tidak bisa dibilang "pengkhianatan" sih..

"_Sudah itu saja, kuharap kamu tidak menyadari rekaman tambahan itu. tapi dalam hati yeah, aku berharap kamu mengetahuinya. Ti amo, Kyouya_" Dan setelah itu, Kyouya mematikan rekaman itu. Dia segera bangkit, tentu hanya satu tujuannya, RS Alfheimcast.

"_Ti amo per sempre, Kyouya." _ Lalu suara itu pun tak terdengar lagi.

~Owari~

Gimana? Gaje? Iya gaje banget kan! ane sadar kok, sadar oi! Ini fic gaje banget, ngegantung T~T

Tapi itu daya tarik(?) nya~ hehe XDDD silahkan lanjutin sendiri menurut imajinasi!

Thanks kepada **LalaNur Aprilia **dan **Yamajiko Kenshin Liorre **yang sudah membantu saya memperbaiki fic ini dengan memberikan review-nya sebelumnya n_n) jadi inilah Fic yang telah di-update.


End file.
